A roof of one's home is inherently a dangerous place. A fall off a roof can be extremely hazardous, possibly even fatal. Contractors who provide roof related services, such as roofing, chimney repairs, pressure washing, and vent repair, are aware of the inherent dangers. In addition, home owners occasionally find themselves atop their roofs to inspect for repairs, clean out gutters, etc. The danger to the homeowner may be even greater than to the contractor, as the homeowner is not used to regularly working with the inherent hazard.
Many states, such as Washington, require workers to tie off when working on a roof by an anchored line that can carry up to 5000 pounds of load. Often a worker on a roof utilizes a safety line, which has an anchored end, while the other end is attached to the worker. My U.S. Pat. No. 5,361,558, along with co-inventor Jon McCown, granted Nov. 8, 1994, entitled "Roof Mountable Safety Line Anchor" addressed an anchor for a safety line for a peaked roof application. However, my prior invention does not address various roof types. It is an object of the present invention to be able to accommodate various roof types with one basic anchor body type.